


A Dragon's Hoard

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Genji AU, Established relationship - Genji/Jesse, Genji loves shiny things, Jesse is exasperated, M/M, basically Genji is a dragon who can turn into human form, classic Dragon lore mixed with Overwatch, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Jesse is late for a meeting, to get there he needs his keys. Unfortunately for him, he lives with a Dragon called Genji. Said Dragon loves hoarding shiny things.





	A Dragon's Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from Witterprompts on Tumblr: "Okay, I get it, you’re a dragon. You need shiny things for your hoard. However! I need my keys more, so please, drop them."
> 
> I love Dragon!Genji AU. I love the idea, not gonna lie, so this was a good excuse to write something cute. 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Sam.

Living with someone who was an actual dragon wasn’t always easy. Sure, Genji looked human enough; the lines where his scales would be in his dragon form could easily be passed off as tattoos, which Jesse often did to make sure no-one found out about Genji’s real status. He realized fully this confused the dragon sometimes, but it was worth it to protect him. He didn’t want to think about what people would do if they found out he was really a dragon rather than human. Though, he had his suspicions some of his friends were starting to make the connections about him. 

The thing was though; Genji wasn’t like any other dragons. At least, not the ones he’d read about. He wasn’t like the one in those movies about the dwarves or the one he’d seen about this kid having part of a heart of a dragon or whatever. No. this dragon was a breed of his own and Jesse loved him more than anything. 

He didn’t know why, but the one thing Genji loved to eat more than anything was ramen noodles. To him, they didn’t taste like much, not even with the flavor packets that came with it, but he’d seen his dragon devour them more often than not. He’d know as he was always the one to make them for him. And video games. He was always playing video games whenever he could. He tried teaching Jesse some of them, but he’d always end up taking over the controller and playing the game himself while Jesse watched and tried to give directions, which was more than fine with the cowboy. 

The one thing that was the same about his dragon? Shiny things. Anything shiny Genji would try to take with him to put into his hoard. Which… was sometimes a little annoying, especially if they walked past jewelry stores. The first few times it’d taken a while to explain to him he couldn’t just run in and grab whatever he wanted for his hoard. This also meant that frequently, all the utensils in the room would go missing, on one or two occasions, Jesse’s Peacekeeper and her bullets had gone missing. Which he’d ended up finding in the hoard Genji had hidden away in one of the empty closets. Well, the closet Jesse had emptied out for him to make his hoard into. 

All in all, Jesse couldn’t be happier. Even if living with the dragon was sometimes a little exhausting, he loved the dragon more than anything. And he was always more than willing to accept the cuddles he had to hand out. He loved nothing more than cuddling Genji while he was playing his games. It usually ended with him crawling into his lap to play his games. 

Today however, was one of those days Jesse found tiring. Especially as he was meant to go out and he was already running late for the meeting he was supposed to be at. Gabriel was going to tan his hide for being late.

“Darlin’?” he called out. “Ya know where my keys are?”

“Keys?” Genji paused his game, looking up for a moment. “What keys?”

“The keys ta my car. I kinda need ‘em, darlin’.” 

“I haven’t seen them.” he unpaused his game again, reaching for his chopsticks to eat some more of his noodles.

“Darlin’…. I get it, yer a dragon an’ ya love shiny things fer ya hoard, but I need my keys. If ya got ‘em, please go get ‘em fer me?” because if there’s one thing he’d learnt, don’t touch a dragon’s hoard. The first time he’d retrieved something he needed from it, Genji had ended up being huffy for a couple of hours. He’d only gone back to his normal cuddly self when Jesse had bought something to replace the thing he’d taken from it. 

Genji paused his game again, looking up with a slight squint. “But I like them. They’re shiny and make jangly sounds. Like your boots.”

Jesse glanced down at his spurs, smiling softly. “Tell ya what, if ya go an’ get me my keys, I’m gonna get ya a set of spurs fer ya hoard, okay?”

Genji’s eyes narrowed a little more. “Promise.”

“I promise, darlin’ but only if ya get my keys now.”

The dragon kept staring at him for a few moments longer, his eyes still narrowed as if he tried to detect any lies in Jesse’s promise. “Okay.” He slid of the couch, setting the bowl of noodles on the table. He walked over to the closet where his hoard was, opening the door and glancing over his shoulder as if to check whether Jesse was nowhere near. 

Another thing Jesse had learned. Whenever Genji was looking at his hoard, or even sitting in the closet to be close to his hoard, don’t get near it. “I’m stayin’ right here, Genji.” He told the Dragon. 

This seemed to satisfy him as he ducked into the closet, rummaging around in it for a while and then stepping back out, closing the door behind him and waking back over to Jesse, the keys in hand. “You promise you will get me a set of spurs?”

“Cross my heart an’ hope to die.” He reached out for the keys, only for Genji to pull back. 

“I don’t want you to die?” he tilted his head slightly, staring at Jesse. “Why would you say that?”

“It’s an expression, Darlin’.” He replied, reaching out to hug Genji. “It kinda means somethin’ like, I ain’t gonna break the promise.”

“Then why not say that.” Genji let out a sound of contentment, a sound Jesse could only describe as a purr of a cat. 

“’cause humans ‘re weird.” Jesse kissed the top of his head. “Can I have my keys now? I’m gonna be late.”

“Only if you promise.” Genji looked up at him again, narrowing his eyes.

“I promise, darlin’.” He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Okay.” He passed the keys over, having that look in his eyes Jesse knew meant he really wanted the shiny thing.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours.” the cowboy promised. “An’ I’ll be back with spurs.”

“You better. Or I will not be happy.”

“I know ya won’t be.” Jesse smiled, he was going to keep his promise, the last thing he wanted was to come home to a huffy dragon. “Ya remember how ta get ahold of me?”

“Of course.” Genji retreated back to his nest on the couch, crossing his legs underneath him as he picked up the controller and reached for his bowl of noodles. “Use the phoney and press 1.”

“That’s it. Love ya, Genj.” He walked over to the couch, leaning over the back of it to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Love you too, Jesse.” He leaned back, grabbing the back of his head to hold him still, pressing his lips against his. “Are you sure you can’t stay?”

“I’m sure, but I ain’t gonna be gone long. Yer hardly gonna notice.”

“I will. I don’t like it when you leave.” 

“I know, but someone’s gotta work. Or I ain’t gonna be able ta get ya shiny things an’ buy ya games an’ noodles.”

Genji paused, considering this. “I suppose you’re right.” He kissed him again. “Hurry home.”

“’course. Wouldn’t dream o’not comin’ home ‘soon as possible.” he kissed Genji one more time before pulling back and walking to the door. 

He glanced back one last time, finding he had already gone back to his game. Glancing at the clock by the door though, he knew Gabriel was gonna tan his hide.


End file.
